


Pride

by flowerday



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec, au where there are no shadowhunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerday/pseuds/flowerday
Summary: Alec misses date night, Magnus lets his pride get in the way.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of my Seven Deadly Sins collection.

Magnus has been waiting in the restaurant for over an hour, getting angrier with each passing ten minutes. This was suppose to be date night for he and Alec, but he hadn't even received a phone call from Alec explaining why he was late. Magnus kept telling himself to just wait a little longer, that surely Alec would show up or at least call. 

But nothing came. He just sat there, surrounded by the light noise from the other diners. With a red face and a heavy heart, he asks for the cheque. 

****

It's the next day and Alec has left him several voice mails, but Magnus listens to none of them. He's considered turning his phone off, but he was a high profile lawyer and his clients would have no other way of reaching him. 

Magnus is out on the balcony when he hears his front door open. He turns around slowly, hoping for it to be Alec. But when he turns and sees it's only Jace, his heart falls a little. 

"Well, walk right in." he says, walking into the living room to see what the wants from him. 

But Jace ignores his sarcasm.

"Why aren't you talking to Alec?" he says

If nothing else, Magnus has always admired Jace's talent for being blunt. But he really didn't expect Jace to want to get involved in Magnus' personal business, and he was surprised Alec had asked him to. 

"Did Alexander ask you to come here?" 

"No, but he told me you two haven't been speaking. He's in pretty bad shape because of it." 

Hearing that their situation was having such an affect on Alec made Magnus feel a deep sadness, but he wouldn't give in to it. 

"If you must know, Alexander missed our date. It wouldn't have irritated me if he'd called, but he didn't. He just left me there." 

Jace rolls his eyes. 

"Alec's been trying to call you all day. Alec was watching Max yesterday, and Max had a really bad allergic reaction to something. Alec had to get him to the hospital, he was a mess when I got there."

Magnus feels as if a block of ice was resting on his chest. He should've known Alec wouldn't have missed their date like that if it hadn't been important. 

"Is Max alright?" 

"He's fine. They held him overnight, but he was back to normal after an hour." 

Magnus didn't know what to say. 

"You should call Alec." Jace says, before turning and walking out of the loft

*****

Magnus couldn't call Alec. All he'd been able to do was sit and think about the way he'd acted, and why. 

He decided that the best way to apologise would be in person. He went over to the door and opened it, but on the other side was Alec, with his hand raised ready to knock. 

"Hi." Alec says, lowering his hand 

"Hello." 

They stand there for a minute, looking at each other. Magnus steps aside and motions for Alec to come in, which he does. 

Alec stands in the middle of the front room, looking as if he doesn't know where he belongs here. It's heartbreaking for Magnus to watch. 

Magnus gravitates around him, not too far, but not close enough. 

"Magnus, I'm sorry." 

Magnus opens his mouth, but Alec goes on before he can say anything. 

"Max had an allergic reaction, and I was the only one there. I had to get him to the emergency room, and it was so late by the time I remembered our date. I didn't mean to forget, I would never just leave you not knowing like that. I'm sorry." 

Magnus gives him a soft smile. He goes over to him and takes his hand, guiding him over to the couch. They sit, and Magnus makes sure to sit close enough to be a comfort. He doesn't let go of Alec's hand. 

"I know, Jace told me. I'm sorry you had to go through that, and I'm glad Max is okay." 

"Jace told you?" 

"He came here and explained everything." 

"Oh, I didn't ask him to do that, I'm sorry." 

"I know. I'm glad he did. He made me see that I was acting horribly. I should've known you would never willingly do that. I think I acted like that because I might still feel a bit... unsure of what I mean to you." 

Magnus wants to avert his eyes when he says this, but he doesn't. It needs to be said. 

Alec shifts closer to him, but he doesn't say anything for a minute. 

"Magnus, I love you." 

Magnus eyes widen at this. Magnus has known for a while that he loves Alec, but this is the first time either of them have said it out loud. 

"I don't want you to say that because I'm feeling like this." 

"I'm not. I've loved you for a while, maybe even from the first time we met. I just didn't really know how to say it, until now." 

All the worry and nerves Magnus had been feeling since last night all melt away with this. He can't help but smile as he leans in closer to Alec. 

"I love you, too." he says softly, as he closes the gap between them, kissing Alec

This doesn't fix everything. They'll have to have some deep conversations, and they'l have to work through whatever issues may come up. But this is a good place to start.


End file.
